Cables and chains have been popular for locking bicycles and the like, to posts, etc. However, cables and chains have inherent problems. For example, when not being used as a lock the loose cables and chains can bang against the bike frame and cause scratches and damage to the bike. The loose cables and chains can also get tangled with the rider's legs, and can interfere with the wheels and pedals. Wrapping the chain can also be difficult since the wrapped chain can also move causing undesirable sound effects while it bangs about while the bicycle is being ridden.
Many cables and chains can also be cut open which defeats their purpose of securing the bicycle. Having thicker and larger cables and chains may be less prone to being cut, but their added weight can make them undesirable since riders do not want to add unnecessary weight on the bike,
Other types of bicycle locks have become popular such as U-shaped locks, which includes the KRYPTONITE® lock. However, these locks can also tend to bang around if attached to seat post or about a bike frame when not being used. To keep the U shaped lock stationary, special brackets must be attached to the bicycle frame, which adds extra undesirable weight. Additionally, the U shaped locks have a fixed position U shape which makes then difficult for attaching the lock to both a bicycle and a support member that is not closely located to the bicycle.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.